When Ya Fall Off A Roof
by LycoX
Summary: Scott's falling off the roof leads to several alarmed individuals finding him.
1. Chapter 1

**When Ya**

 **Fall Off**

 **A Roof**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Suffice it to say, I am pretty new to the Teen Wolf fandom and so far I've only seen seasons 1 and 2 in full. When the show first began, I didn't have too high of an opinion on it but Tumblr and Youtube rapidly changed my mind about it in recet times. Anyways… This is set during season 1 when Scott falls off the Argents' rooftop due to getting exhausted as come on now, all that noise and none of them got up to check that out? Especially when most of them aside from Allison at that point are hunters? So this is a little something that explores that and leads into some amusing territory at one point.**

* * *

A noise in the front yard was heard from inside the house and since Chris Argent kept odd hours due to his werewolf hunting, he was immediately towards the front door with Kate in tow and Allison not too far behind either for that matter. After making their way outside, they could hear groaning coming from the left side of the house and quickly made their way to it and to Allison's surprise and confusion, it was none other then Scott McCall himself. Who seemed to be unable to get up after falling. Chris just sighed in aggravation as he wondered how in the Hell his daughter had fallen for an idiot wolf while Kate just wondered what was going on. _Was he coming up for a bootycall but fell? Which… You know, would suck if that was the case._

Kneeling down to the boy, Chris asked the question that was on his mind. "Scott, why are you in my yard at two in the morning?" He was trying to keep his voice even but a hint of aggravation could be heard in it.

Scott made a pitiful groaning noise. "No mom… I need... To be on the roof… Not… Not the yard."

Chris raised an eyebrow at that while Allison couldn't help the giggle that escaped her while even Kate couldn't help but find it amusing. "Why do you need to be on the roof for Sweetie?" Kate decided to ask and surprising Chris in the process since his sister had been unhinged for a good while thanks to their father's doing.

But she was at least on the mend so that was a plus. "Cause… Bad man..."

The young man's response made no sense to any of the three Argents. Scott then started to whimper like a hurt puppy and was even howling a little too. Allison couldn't help but find it adorable as Hell even if she is still fairly unhappy with him for what happened at the school a few nights ago. _My daughter has horrible taste in boys._ Groused Chris in his head as he gently helped Scott up off the ground.

"What bad man Scott?"

Scott looked at him in a daze of confusion with his eyes squinting. "Sheriff? When… When did… You get here?"

He really wanted to facepalm himself in that moment, he really and truly did. "I'm helping you with the 'Bad Man' remember?" He responded dryly.

A nod came from the younger man. "Oh, that's… That's good. Can help... Keep my mom away from… The guy who wants to you know... Take her on dates and maybe... Eat her for dessert."

Kate let out a loud guffaw at that as Allison covered her mouth in surprise with a blush to be seen on her face. She definitely remembers Scott's mom on some big date and the aborted talk they were going to have but didn't thanks for whatever reason that only Scott knew. Chris just sighed again as he could hardly believe what was going on in his own yard. "Now whatever your mom and her date get up too in the bedroom is completely their business son."

A disgusted look could be seen on the boy's face after that and a low pitiful whine escaped him as he unintentionally shifted before going back to human again. The sight of that scared the ever loving crap out of Allison as she let out a horrified gasp. "Bad… Bad image." He got out with a shudder before wincing.

"Ow..."

"What is he!?" The boy she loves was some weird creature thing! How could he not tell her that!?

Scott looked in the opposite direction of her and it made both Chris and Kate wonder how hard he had hit his head falling down. And why his healing was taking so long to help him out. "Who is what?"

His genuine confusion took away a little of the horror Allison was feeling and when she thought about it, her dad and aunt weren't reacting all that much and she had to wonder if they somehow knew about him being whatever it is that he is. Kate leaned over and started to whisper into her ear. "Your boy is a Werewolf sweetie. We also hunt Werewolves but only when there's a really, and I mean really good reason for it." Something her father had clearly forgotten when it came to the Hales and occasionally other Wolves…

If Allison wasn't horrified before, she definitely was now. And it wasn't because of Scott being a freaking Werewolf of all things but that her family apparently hunted his kind! Chris gave his sister a glare who shrugged unrepentedly at him. "Hey, she has a right to know."

A sigh escaped him after that as he knew she was right. "Alright, let's just get him inside as he's probably got a concussion."

Kate nodded and helped her brother guide the young Wolf inside as Allison followed along, though she was curious as Hell about this 'Bad Man' and how long he'd been a Werewolf. As he clearly had to have been one awhile now if he was able to turn and go back to normal so quickly. Admittedly she still felt that guy was creepy at the Mall when he got to talking with her. "Scott? Why is this man a Bad Man?"

"Cause… Wants to… Kill people." Came the muttered response as Chris and Kate sat him down gently on the couch.

His words though alarmed the three greatly, especially Allison considering how close she'd been to him! "Jerk is why I'm all… You know..." Scott waved a hand around as if it was supposed to show what he meant with the gesture.

"Creepy Jerk..."

Allison had to agree on that one. Sitting down next to him, she grabbed one of his hands and placed it between her's. "So that's why you were on the roof? Watching over me?"

A nod was her answer as Kate brought back an ice pack for Scott to use. Something that Allison grabbed and put on the back of his head while keeping one hand clasped with his. "I'm surprised you're not healing faster Wolfie. Usually your kind would already be past this fairly quickly." Said Kate looking down at at her niece and the newly nicknamed 'Wolfie'.

"Ask Stiles… Probably would know… More then me. Always does..."

"Stiles knows? About you being a Werewolf?"

"Yeah..." Well of course he does considered Allison with an eye roll, he's Scott's best friend after all!

Taking out her phone, she went through her contacts and quickly found Stiles' and hit the call button and as well as the speaker portion. "I'm gonna see if he can tell me anything."

Kate and Chris nodded as that was a good plan as this Stiles would probably know a bit more then their concussed guest would at that point. A few rings later and Stiles himself answered the phone. " _Uhh… Allison? Its like 2:00 in the morning you know that right? Scott's not even here._ "

"I know Stiles, he's actually here right now with me in my living room."

" _Whoa! What!? He's, he's in your living room right now with a concussion!?_ " Oh this was so bad in his view!

"Yeah, after he fell off my roof. Which let me find out a certain secret about him."

She didn't know it, but Stiles' eyes had gone wide in surprise. " _Uhh.. Secret? What secret? That he's ashtmatic? That's not exactly a secret here in town ya know._ " Came the chuckled response that he hoped didn't give a hint of nervousness to it.

Hearing that the boy she had fallen hard for was ashtmatic was a huge surprise to her. But then if he really was, why did she never see him need to use an inhaler? "He wouldn't be ashtmatic anymore after being bitten. And I think you know that fairly well by now." Spoke up Chris and answering the very question on Allison's mind.

"Gee, imagine that would have been bad for the sex life." Remarked Kate with a look of consideration on her face. Her comment made for spluttering from Stiles over the line while Chris gaped unhappily at his sister while Allison did nothing but blush. She was SO not going there considering certain activities of theirs…

A smirk appeared on Kate's face when she noticed her niece's blushing. _Oh ho! I think my sweet lovely niece has been getting some from Wolfie! Go girl!_

Hey, she couldn't judge! Not after what all she and Derek got up too after all way back in the day! And seeing how much more hotter he was now made her want to make some new memories with him. Course he'd have to be a willing participant first but she figured she could work on that given time. And Lord knows she is certainly willing to put in the time. The thought of doing all sorts of naughty fun time things with him again with that muscled body of his made her shiver in pleasure. " _Ooookay! I will uhh.. I'll be over there here in a few! So just um… I don't know, not kill my best friend alright? Peter Hale's got him runnin' himself thin tryin' to protect everyone he cares about._ "

And with that, the line went dead as both Kate and Chris looked to one another in alarm after learning of the main problem's name. "Peter… Hale? Like Derek Hale?" Asked Allison hesitantly to her dad and aunt.

It wouldn't be them who answered but the still dazed and out of Scott McCall. "He's Derek's… Uncle. Derek doesn't trust… Him..." He shifted to his furry self and howled a little. Though it was the most horrible thing the two adults ever heard in their lives while Allison could't help but find it cute.

"Sweetheart, you have really bad taste in boys." Grumbled Chris much to Kate's amusement as the lovely Allison glared at her father for his comment.

"Did you know…? I can spread my… Wings and fly?" Came the random remark from Scott and Kate couldn't help but crack up as Chris walked away with a shake of the head.

"You gonna sing now baby?" Allison asked curiously and not even caring about openly using a term of endearment and steadfastly ignoring her aunt's 'aww' as well.

"Maybe? I don't know." He told her with a shrug and got a kiss on the cheek in return even if he didn't really realize what happened.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Alrighty, I think I'll end it right there. Originally I was gonna just have this as a one-shot but then I realized that might not work that well so this is probably gonna be a two-shot fic. Hopefully you guys enjoyed my first foray into Teen Wolf and I definitely plan on doing more TW fics in the future as I have a few ideas I'd love to do that I haven't really seen on here. Anywho… R and R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: Wow, I have to say I was a little surprised by the feedback I got on this as I honestly wasn't expecting much. But never the less its awesome sauce and many thanks folks! Oh yeah, I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

 **Fifteen Minutes Later…**

In the fifteen minutes it took for Stiles to get to the Argents', many a scenario and the like had been conjured up in the boy's head and many of them weren't good. He'd considered getting a hold of Derek but considering he's believed to be a murderer and all that it was probably a very, very bad idea. And while he was on his way, the Argents themselves, mainly Allison and Kate were having a very amusing time of hearing Scott McCall sing 'I Believe I Can Fly'. Even if it was a little horrible to hear for those in the household. But despite it being a bit on the horrible side, Allison loved it a lot and Chris was really wanting to shoot the damn kid and it wasn't because of his being a Werewolf either. It was just that natural protective instinct all fathers had when it came to their little girls and the boys who were interested in them and vice versa.

Lord knows his wife found it amusing after he explained the situation and even provided a little video footage, which had left him surprised when it came to her reaction but at least she wasn't outright demanding the boy's head on a plate so that had to count for something at least. A call to Scott's mother to let her know what was going on and that they would keep him at their place also happened and the nurse was thankful for what they were doing for her son. Even though she didn't know the exact reason for his concussion and Chris wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not that Scott's mother didn't know about his little secret. But considering how the kid was at this time, he figured he'd bring the subject up later when he was a little more himself and not all dazed and thinking himself a singer with a penchant for howling while singing.

His daughter had turned on the tv and put the volume on low to some music channel and cuddled up next to the boy as they waited for his friend to get there. Seeing her happy and content with the young man kind of bittersweet in the father's eyes considering what he was and all. Who knows, maybe this would cause some kind of change for the better to happen as he actually hated having to kill teenagers just cause of what they were. Hell its not like a majority even asked for the damned bite to begin with as it is. And Scott McCall clearly didn't ask for it and seemed to have a mild dislike of it too. Kate was feeling a pang in her heart over the two adorable kids on the couch as it reminded her way too much of herself and Derek back when he was a teenager. If her father hadn't done what he did to her things could have been so different right now.

A banging on the front door got their attention and Chris pulled out his hand gun and went towards the door. Looking into the peep hole, he saw some kid with a buzz cut. Grabbing the door handle and twisting it, he slowly opened the door up. "Can I help you young man?"

"Uhh yeah, I'm here for Scott?"

"Right." Responded Chris and opened the door up more and watched the kid's eyes widen in surprise as he saw him holster his gun.

Moving out of the way, he gestured for the kid to come inside and boy did he. Though he seemed nervous for some reason. "Are you alright?"

Stiles looked back at the man and Chris could see a mix of nervousness and worry on the boy's face. "Huh? Oh uhh… Yeah, I'm just yeah, I'm fine. Had a bunch of scenarios in my head driving over here but I'm fine. Or as fine as I can be when my best friend is concussed and in the home of Werewolf hunters anyway."

Raising an eyebrow at the kid and his rambling, the father wondered if he was like that all the time. And if he was, how Scott was even able to handle that as it had to get annoying. And for a newbie Were? That was a bad thing in his view. "Can I ask you something?"

"You already did but go ahead."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the kid, he pressed onwards. "Do you ramble a lot?"

"Yeah, kind of. Like when I'm nervous or I got something I'm tryin' to explain. Although I've learned it helps when it comes to stalling."

"And Scott hasn't tried to kill you yet cause of that?"

Stiles shook his head. "Nah, he's had years of experience with that. Now yeah, he's made a few attempts but that's cause he's learnin' still though. Heck he even knows what its like to have a fire extinguisher used on him."

"Fire extinguisher?"

"Yeah, he started flippin' out once in the locker room and I wound up usin' it on him and the stuff inside actually helped calm him down."

Huh, well that was a new one for Chris and he would definitely have to remember that for the future. As it could be an effective tool when going against Weres. "That's something I'll have to remember for in the future. Now, let's get you to your friend."

Those words were music to Stiles' head and the older man led the way into the front room where his daughter, 'Wolfie', and Kate were at. Seeing the state of his best friend shocked the ADHD teenager and he instantly knelt down next to him. "Geez man, you look like crap. When's the last time you even slept properly?"

"Three... Or Four days… I dunno… Somewhere in… There."

Everyone's eyes widened at that. "Geez, no wonder Wolfie's healing is taking so long. He's exhausted himself!"

And if that did't put the kid in her good graces, then she didn't know what would. Hell, she definitely didn't give a damn if her niece dated the kid if he was that willing to go that far when it came to protecting those he cares about. Stiles looked at her in wonderment and mouthing the word 'Wolfie'. Seeing that, the woman happily told him that was her nickname for Scott now. "Oh, well. That, that explains everything. I think."

"How long have you known? About his being a Werewolf?" Asked Allison looking right him while not moving an inch from her man.

Looking at her, a part of himself was glad the girl was apparently taking things as well as she was. Made him think there could be hope for his best friend and the girl after all. "Pretty much the next day after the bite happened. I've been doing what I could to help him out with all this. Heck you even helped a little yourself."

"I did? How?"

"Remember when Coach was yelling at him for not knowing an answer?"

"Yeah, I remember that. I hated it cause Scott didn't deserve that at all." That man was a bit horrible in her opinion.

Stiles had to agree with her on that one. "Well at the time Scott and I were tryin' to find a way to help keep him calm. So an item or two I 'temporarily borrowed' from Coach helped us to monitor his heart rate when it came to anger. And boy was it going up when Coach was going off on him, but then something happened. Something even I wasn't expectin' but it did. You holdin' his hand brought him back down from the anger he was feelin'."

"She's his anchor isn't she?" Asked Kate and she was grinning too over his air quotes when he said temporarily borrowed.

"Yep."

Allison was confused with the term her aunt used and asked what that meant. "Basically, you help keep him calm when the bloodlust from his Wolf side starts up."

"Oh." Well if she could do that for him then she was most certainly willing to!

"Stiles? Why you here?" Came the voice of Scott and startling Allison a little as she kind of had forgotten about him being next to her thanks to the information dump.

"Oh you know, just me helpin' your ass out like always."

Scott gave him a smile even though he wasn't even looking in his direction. "Can I… Tell you somethin'?"

"Buddy, its me. You can always tell me anything."

"Allison is really… Pretty. But its like… Like, you know… A level above that. She's this… This beautiful girl who's… Giving me a chance. Well… Chances. But that's, that's good right? I mean, she's Allison and I've never… Never felt this… Strong for a girl… Before."

The girl in question had tears in her eyes after hearing what he thought and felt about her. Course Stiles would have to go and completely ruin the moment with what he said next. "Yeah, I know buddy. It pretty much rottens my teeth with all the sugary sweetness between you two." His tone was joking but it got him a glare from Allison and a hit to the back of the head from Kate.

Stiles gave Kate a glare as he rubbed the back of his head. "Between you and the Sourwolf I'm gonna have brain damage or somethin'." Groused the boy.

"Sourwolf?"

"Yep, you might know him as Derek Hale." Oh my, Kate just loved that! She definitely planned on calling him that the next time she saw him just to see what his reaction would be.

"You know a murderer!?" Freaked Allison.

"Hey, he's not a murderer at all. Dumbass over here panicked that night at the school and put the blame on him since he didn't know who the Alpha was at the time. Hell we thought the guy was a goner after he got claws stuck in him and then thrown into a freakin' wall."

When he saw Allison glaring at Scott he couldn't help but grin over the fact he got his buddy in the dog house. Serves him right! "Scott, the next time we are in a life or death situation. Please, for the love of God don't leave out facts or blame others! Understood!?" Ooh she was of half a mind to slap the mess out of him! But then that might make his concussion worse and she didn't necessarily want that.

Even if he did have a pretty good healing ability despite it being crap at the moment. "Yes mom." Murmured the boy and both Stiles and Kate chuckled over that.

Deciding to go along with it, she added one more thing she wanted him to do. "Furthermore mister, when your head is feeling a lot better I want you to get as much sleep as you can get okay? Its the weekend so you don't even have to worry about missing any school."

Kate was full on smiling while Stiles was laughing at the scene. "You go niece! We Argent girls are the bosses of the family so he's gotta know who wears the pants in the relationship you two have."

If anything, Stiles' laughter increased to the point he was doubled over and beating on the floor from the hilarity of it all. Allison herself was blushing and Chris just wished he could bash his head on something and it be consequence free. "I think we should bring your mother in on this so that she knows the score. Your father as well Stiles since he's the Sheriff." Suggested the man and it made the laughing kid stop immediately.

"Uhh… I really don't want my dad involved in all this. And I especially don't think Scott wants his mom knowing and knowing him he probably thinks she wouldn't be able to handle it." To be honest that scared him a little as well.

Allison leaned over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay Stiles, we just have to have a little faith. Besides… Isn't it better if they know so that they can be better protected and have answers if something happens?"

Stiles had to admit she had a really good point and he hated it. But the last thing he wanted to have happen was the loss of his dad and the woman who was like a mother to him. Letting out a sigh as he rubbed his head. "You make a good point… But Scott's really not gonna be happy when we bring this up to him when he's all clear headed."

He got a smile from the girl after that. "You just let me worry about that okay? I have my ways of persuasion when it comes to him."

Stiles had a look of disgust on his face. "I SO don't wanna know." And Chris was in full on agreement with that.

In the end, after four hours of having to be kept awake and an entertaining rendition of 'I Believe I Can Fly' that may or may not have wound up on Youtube. Scott was allowed to fall asleep on the Argents' couch and Allison snuggled up to his side with a cover and slept along with him. The adults and Stiles would keep an eye on the young Wolf while he slept to make sure he was okay. And a certain conversation with Melissa and the Sheriff would wind up happening on Sunday that would also include Derek Hale. Which gave Kate the opportunity to try out a certain nickname much to his annoyance. The talk included quite a bit of freaking out and tears and a threat or two by Melissa to rain down Hell on Peter Hale for what he did to her boy.

But in the end, they knew the truth and thankfully accepted it. Something Scott was truly happy about as it was one less worry for him to deal with. Learning of the Supernatural even got the Sheriff to think about pulling out some cold cases to see if there was any connections with them. In the end, Peter Hale was taken down through a group effort between the Argents and what Derek referred to as the McCall pack. Though he did not become an Alpha and nor was Scott able to return to human since the nutty Alpha confirmed it was only a myth. Unfortunately, he'd also turned Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, and Vernon Boyd during his time running around but they had yet to kill anyone and were quickly brought into the fold. And once Allison started her training and became more of a leader in the family, she would adopt a new Code for them to use.

For they protected those who could not protect themselves and it was a Code Scott could definitely get behind. Gerard's showing up caused a few problems but thankfully nothing too horrible happened after he was stopped. The events involving the Kanima, the Alpha Pack, and the Darach led to Scott becoming the True Alpha and allowing him to make the full on step into leadership. A role he'd already been filling as the days had gone by alongside Allison, Chris, and even Derek at times. The McCall pack grew and the town of Beacon Hills and all its peoples had the Pack as their protectors even if they weren't even aware of it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed this second chapter and if anyone wants, I'll make a third chapter involving the talk with Melissa and the Sheriff. Here's a question though, why the Hell do none of the hunters wear armor of some kind!? Hell, it would have probably kept Allison alive in the third season for cryin' out loud! Anywhos… R and R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but what you see here. I've decided to go ahead and do a third chapter involving the reveal talk. Which will then be the final chapter. But not to worry I have more ideas to come in the future that I think you folks will like. Many thanks once again for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Definitely appreciated! Though there's one thing I need to mention, I only know English so if you leave a review in another language I'm gonna have to go and find a translator or something. Anyways… Let's roll!**

* * *

Once Sunday had arrived and Scott woke up with a mighty yawn, he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and realized there was a weight on him. Looking down at a head of black hair that he realized was Allison's, he smiled in happiness at the sight of her. But then he took a look around and realized just where he was and started to freak out a little. "Relax babe, you're completely okay." Murmured Allison without even looking up at him.

Scott wondered if she really even knew how wrong that was considering his Werewolf status and what her family does. Granted she didn't know that but still. "And if you think I don't know about your little hairy problem and what my family does, then your healing probably still needs to work on your brain." Remarked the girl as she looked up at him with a grin on her face that left him gaping at her.

"Uhh… What?" But then his eyes widened as he started to remember certain things after he fell off his girlfriend's rooftop. Which yeah, had hurt a whole Hell of a lot!

He barely even noticed when said girlfriend kissed him on the lips. "Was I really singing 'I Believe I Can Fly'?"

A chuckle escaped the girl as she looked at him in happiness, something that made him really happy to see. "Mm-hmm, it wasn't the greatest thing ever but it was funny."

"Right, make light of the guy who fell off your roof." Mock groused the boy and making her roll her eyes at him in return.

"Aww, want me to kiss you to make up for it?"

"Yes, yes I do want you to do that. In fact I think you need to do that a lot." He told her with a grin.

Smiling at him, she kissed him much to his happiness as he kissed her back. The two were really starting to get into what they were doing when a clearing of the throat could be heard. They hastily broke apart and looked to the source of the sound. Which was revealed to a be a smirking Kate Argent with her ams crossed. "Well hello there sleepy head, its about time you woke up. Did a certain niece have something to do with that I wonder?" There was a teasing glint in her eye when she asked that and Allison groaned into Scott's chest.

Feeling a bit more bolder then usual, Scott decided to respond in kind. "Hey, I couldn't deny her these lips anymore. I think she's got an addiction problem or somethin'."

He got a smack on the chest for that but he could hear her muttering about it being a good kind of addiction so he should just shut up and not complain. Something that made him grin while Kate chuckled at his response. "Good one kid."

"I try."

Kate walked away after that after deciding the two probably wanted a little more alone time with one another. Which made Scott think he was gonna have to do something really nice for her, like getting a gift basket or something for the woman. He was soon distracted from that as Allison's lips met his once more and the two began to have a fairly heated make out session involving touching and not even caring just how out in the open they were being about it. "Well, you two have made quick work of getting back together." Stated one Stiles Stilinski with a grin on his face.

His voice caused the two to stop what they were doing and gave him a very heated glare. Not that he was particularly phased by it of course. "Dude, have some respect for privacy!"

"Hey, you want privacy then you'll probably find that in her room."

"NOT HAPPENING!" Yelled Chris from the kitchen and making the two lovebirds groan in annoyance.

Allison got off Scott so that he could set up himself and quickly back to snuggling up to his side with an arm wrapped around her. Content in the shared space, even if it wasn't likely to last all that long. His stomach chose to rumble at that point and both Stiles and Allison gave him a look of surprise. Something that made him blush a little. "Geez buddy, I think that easily put any of your growls to shame." Joked his friend with a smile while Allison smiled in amusement.

Scott rolled his eyes at his best friend and tried to get up but found that to be something of a challenge. Which was kind of annoying as he really needed to use the bathroom! "How long I was out?"

"Pretty much the entire Saturday."

The Beta turned to his girlfriend with a wide eyed look of surprise on his face. "I slept all day and night here!?" Boy, his mom had to be worried sick about him by now!

"Mm-hmm, and don't worry, your mom already knows you're here." Allison replied as she stood up next to Stiles and both of them extended a hand each to Scott.

Getting the idea of what they were going for, Scott took their hands and they helped him up to his feet. Something that got a groan out of him while feeling relieved his mom knew where he was. And damn, he must have been really exhausted if he had slept the entire day and night on Allison's couch! "You probably need to use the little Wolf's room don't ya?"

Scott gave his best friend a mild glare. "Those jokes are really starting to get old man."

"Ah you know you love it."

"I think you're mistaken."

"Me? I couldn't possibly be! Besides, I think its been proven I've been more right about things then you have been."

"Yeah, I think you're clearly forgetting about the key incident and the Lacrosse balls to my chest when we were looking for ways to help keep me calm."

Allison was highly amused by the two and their bickering, though she was awfully curious about the so called key incident and the Lacrosse balls to the chest thing. Which… Had to have hurt a lot. "Hey! It all worked out in the end though right? Allison here as we learned helps to keep you all happy and content like a little puppy with a chew toy."

"You're lucky I'm hungry and need to use the bathroom or I would kick your ass right now dude."

"Sorry Scottie, but I like my ass un-kicked thank you very much." Allison couldn't help but break into laughter at how the two were acting with one another.

Stiles turned towards her and gave a slight bow. "Thank you, thank you very much! The Stilinski/McCall show is here all year!"

Scott rolled his eyes and decided to ignore that in favor of the bathroom. Getting to that had proven to be a slight challenge due to how stiff his body had been from being in one position for 24 hours. But with his healing that was thankfully fading away by the time he made it to the middle of the stairs. After taking care of that bit of business, he soon found himself in the dining room with Allison, her dad, her aunt, and Stiles as they enjoyed breakfast together. Thankfully without any tension in the air like last time. The adults and Allison would get to learn of the key incident and the Lacrosse balls to the chest thing after she brought the subject up. And the girl was honestly a little horrified while the two adults thought that had been highly stupid to even do. All Stiles did was make the remark that at least it had worked out well in the end.

Something that earned him a few glares in return and he then realized just how deep in it he was. Scott could be seen smirking at him. "Payback, its a beautiful thing." Joked the Wolf while Stiles rolled his eyes that time.

"From now on, I think you two should have an adult to keep an eye on the two of you when any ideas get used." Chris told them, well mostly Stiles.

"I can do it." Spoke up Allison, causing Scott to perk up at the thought of that.

Cause hey, if his girl was there with them, then that meant more quality time for the two of them to be together. It was a win win! "I'm not so sure Wolfie would benefit from that." Remarked Kate as she figured he'd be more likely to get distracted then stay focused.

"The right motivation and he might." Suggested the girl brightly as she was determined to be part of their thing to spend more time with Scott. That and if it helped to keep Stiles from pulling her man into really stupid things then she was all for it.

"So long as Lydia's not involved I'm good." Cause Lord knows she had applied some pressure on him when it was the last thing he needed at the time.

Stiles got a dopey grin on his face when the Strawberry Blonde was mentioned and it made Scott roll his eyes at him. Chris felt that now was a good time to start up the subject of the boy's mother knowing about the secret. "Speaking of getting involved, it was discussed while you were concussed that your mother and the Sheriff should be brought into the know about you and the Supernatural."

He watched as his daughter's suitor went wide eyed at those words. "Umm… I'm not, I'm not so sure that's a good idea! I don't want to lose her over this."

Reaching out and squeezing his hand, Allison gave him a comforting smile. "I really don't think you'd lose your mom over this one baby. Give it a chance and you may be surprised."

Looking at the small group with him with fear in his eyes, he asked the question on his mind. "You'll be there with me right?" His hand got another reassuring squeeze from his girl.

"You bet your ass Wolfie."

"I'll be sure to bring the dog jokes too."

Scott groaned at the two's horrible timing since it interrupted the really nice moment he was having with Allison! "I think you two need to be kept away from one another." He told the two seriously after seeing them share smirks with one another.

Allison couldn't help but agree with that idea. Her aunt and Stiles teaming up just couldn't lead to anything good! Letting out a sigh, Scott looked around the table. "Alright… Let's do this before I wind up changing my mind." Something he already wanted to do but if telling his mom what was going helped to keep her alive he was all for it.

Chris and Kate nodded in approval of that while Allison gave him an encouraging smile and a kiss on the cheek as Stiles gave him a thumb's up. Fifteen minutes later would see both Melissa McCall and Sheriff Stilinski at the Argent household that would also feature the sight of Melissa giving her only son the tightest hug he'd ever gotten from his mom. "I am so happy you're okay sweetheart." She told him softly as Kate went to go and see whoever it was at the door after the doorbell rang.

"Hey, I'm okay mom. I promise. A whole day and night of sleep on the couch with Allison keeping me company was all I needed to get at a hundred percent." A certain girl was blushing somewhat over that.

Melissa was understandably concerned about his sleeping that much, but before she could say anything, the Sheriff had quickly drawn his gun at something or someone behind her. "Whoa! Its okay dad. He's not the murderer you think he is." Defended Stiles as he tried to get his dad to put down the gun.

"Yeah, I have you and Scott to thank for that." Groused Derek, who still REALLY wanted to kick the crap out of McCall for that crap.

Scott had the grace to look down in shame for his stupid actions from that night. "Sorry..." Came his sheepish apology.

"So if he's not the killer, then who is?" Asked the Sheriff in a demanding tone as he somewhat reluctantly holstered his gun while Melissa wrapped a comforting arm around her son and planning out a stern lecture to have with him in the future.

"My uncle, Peter Hale." Answered the Sourwolf in annoyance.

"Otherwise known as the guy who took Scott's mom out on a date until I rear ended them." Spoke up Stiles.

Melissa could only look at the boy she saw as a second son in shock over that bit of news. "I think… I think I need to sit down." Muttered the woman faintly and Scott quickly helped his mom to do just that.

 _I can't believe I shed tears over a killer!_ Thought the woman as she processed the news.

"Isn't Peter Hale a non responsive burn victim right now?"

"He got better, a lot better." Said Scott to the Sheriff in a grim tone.

Melissa and the Sheriff weren't even sure how that was possible to gain a rapid rate of healing practically over night. "And that's not all either." Added Scott a few seconds later and making the two adults look at him while wondering what the Hell else there could be.

"Hale's a Werewolf. And not any Werewolf, but the Alpha."

Neither Melissa or Stiles' dad understood what that even meant. The fact Scott was making the claim that the supposedly hospitalized man who took Melissa on a date was a Werewolf was ridiculous as Hell. "I think you need to have your head checked out at the hospital." Melissa told her son as she stood up with a determined yet worried expression on her face.

"What? No! Mom, I'm fine!" Protested the boy as he stepped away from his mom and feeling a little guilt inside over the hurt look on her face.

"No sweetie, you're not!" Cried out the woman while the Sheriff felt sadness for his friend at having to deal with a possibly brain damaged son.

Chris grimaced as he realized this could very well go badly if not handled properly. "Perhaps you should show her Scott."

Scott looked at the man and gave a small nod, he knew he was right but damn if he wasn't nervous about it. Chris wound up getting a glare for his words from the other two adults and he had a fairly good idea as to what they were thinking. "Mom… Please… Don't freak out."

His soft spoken words made her wonder what the heck he was talking about and was about to speak up when her beautiful boy just… Changed… His eyes turned golden, his teeth looked sharp, the features on his face were diffferent and he had more hair, even his nails looked more like claws! Melissa let out a horrified gasp as her hands covered up her mouth at the sight of her son. "I'm one too." Spoke up Derek Hale and to her continued horror, his appearance changed as well.

The Sheriff could hardly believe what he was seeing right in front of him! It defied every single thing he thought he knew about life. "Are… Are you one too?" His question was directed right at his son who quickly shook his head in the negative.

"Nah, just a regular old teenager who's been helpin' his best friend out whenever it was needed."

"And neither are the three of us." Spoke up Kate.

"What are you then?" Asked the father in a nervous tone and wondered how the Hell his son could be so damned calm about all this while Scott head his head down, unable to look at his horrified mother.

Chris was about to speak up but Kate unfortunately beat him to it. "We hunt Werewolves actually."

Hearing that made Melissa snap out of her state of horrified shock. "You stay the Hell away from my son!" Scott's head rose up quickly at that, as if greatly surprised to hear his mom say that when he was really and truly beginning to think the worst was going to happen. Thank God he had Allison holding his hand though as it helped out quite a bit.

"Whoa! Its okay! Wolfie and the Sourwolf behind you are the types we are leaving alone since they haven't killed anyone. We only go after the Werewolves who do hurt and kill people." Kate told her soothingly and internally smiling at the look of annoyance on Derek's face.

"I hate that damn name." Muttered the man darkly to himself.

Melissa calmed down somewhat after hearing that, but was still understandably wary of the Argent family. "Do you hunt Werewolves too?" She asked Allison while wondering to herself about insane all this is.

Allison shook her head negatively while her boyfriend turned back into his less furry self. "No, not at all!" The idea of doing that bothered her greatly as it is anyway.

The Sheriff was the one who asked the next question of whether or not it could be cured. "There's a myth that says if a Beta kills the Alpha who bit them, they would become human again. Personally I think it was just made up as a way to trick a Beta into either getting their selves killed or taking the Alpha's power after killing them for their own ends." Answered Derek and Scott looked a little crushed by that.

"Unlike Scott who was bitten by my uncle, my parents were Werewolves and because of that I was born as one. But its not always like that for the children of two Wolves."

Melissa and the Sheriff nodded their understanding, even if it was a little out there for them. "Well… When I see Peter Hale next time I am slapping him! I'll get the best leash I can find and put him out in the back yard!" Threatened the mother in an angry tone with tears coming down her face.

"Damn, I think we could be best friends." Spoke up Kate in admiration and earning a chuckle or two from the others.

Scott was quick to hug his mother and was relieved she didn't flinch away from him. He wasn't sure what would happen next but as long as he had his mom and everyone else he cares about by his side, it was all he needed to get by.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I hope you guys enjoyed this final chapter! If you have any ideas you'd like to see me try my hand at with Teen Wolf, feel free to hit me up! And how about that episode last night eh? Where the heck was Kira anyway!?**


End file.
